


kinda sick

by daisukis



Series: 30 Day Prompt/Meme Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, dumb boys playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukis/pseuds/daisukis
Summary: Baekhyun swears he's a people person.





	kinda sick

Baekhyun is a people-person.

The kind of person who has a magnetic personality and enjoys people’s company and basks in being the center of attention. He never believed that a day would come where he found someone he absolutely loathes. Yet here he is.

When his roommate, Jongdae, said he was going to invite his best friend since childhood over to their new shared apartment, Baekhyun told him he didn’t mind; he’d be holed up in his room studying anyway. But, not even five minutes since he heard the front door open, rambunctious laughter and an unnecessarily loud, booming voice began to chip at his nerves.

_It’s fine_ , Baekhyun thinks, putting on his headphones. However, even turning up Girls’ Generation on full blast is not enough to drown out the obnoxious noises coming from the main room. Obviously this guy does not care that Baekhyun has a huge biology test tomorrow and his indecent cawing is not letting him get any work done.

Baekhyun’s patience is starting to wear thin; he cannot continue to go on like this. Ripping his headphones off, he all but slams his bedroom door open, ready to strictly ask his roommate’s company to keep it down.

Except,  _oh_ , Baekhyun can't seem to get any words out. The first thing he sees sitting on his and Jongdae's shared couch is all limbs. Attached is an extremely attractive face, complete with a bright set of white teeth, crinkled eyes, and a mop of fluffy, brown hair.

“Oh, hey, Baekhyun,” Jongdae greets from his spot next to McHottie. “Did you need something?”

Baekhyun clears his throat to speak up and complete his mission, but he's suddenly self conscious about a pair of dark eyes on him.

“Uhm...well…”

“By the way, this is Chanyeol!” Jongdae belatedly gestures to the guy next to him, “That's Baekhyun, my roommate.”

Hot guy, no sorry,  _Chanyeol_ , gives him a short wave and a warm smile that makes him weirdly all melty inside. “What's up?”

Baekhyun awkwardly shuffles his feet in the doorway of his room, his previous anger suddenly dissipates, “Hey, it's nice to meet you...um, I just wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind keeping it down a little. I got an insane test tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I get a little too over excited when it comes to Mario Kart,” Chanyeol holds out his controller. Baekhyun recognizes it as the same one he usually uses when he plays with Jongdae.

He laughs awkwardly, “Oh yeah, that's totally cool. Uh, so I guess I won't have to worry anymore?”

Chanyeol nods affirmatively, “‘course.”

“Baek, if you really need the quiet, you could always hit up the library,” Jongdae supplies unhelpfully with a sing-song tone in his voice.

“Nah, it's totally fine. Just, yeah. I'll be in my room, if you ever wonder…” He mentally berates himself for being so lame. It doesn't help that Chanyeol gives another flash of his pearly whites before he closes the door behind him.

He barely gets through a third of the textbook chapter before he's yet again distracted by the loud noises in the main room. Baekhyun wonders just how good Chanyeol is at Mario Kart.  _Probably not as good as me,_  he thinks.

He mulls this thought over for a few more minutes before he finally decides to  _fuck it_  and slams his textbook shut. He can always cram a study session in the morning. He reappears in the doorway of his bedroom and the two boys look up.

“Oh, were we being too loud again? I'm really sorr--” Chanyeol starts, but Baekhyun cuts him off by joining them on the couch. “You're good, honestly I could use a study break,” he says casually, hoping the nervousness in his voice won't give him away, even though Jongdae gives him an amused smirk. Chanyeol excitedly hands him an extra controller.

“Loser buys pizza?” he suggests, eyes twinkling.

“Game on.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: my roommate's best friend is obnoxious but also hot
> 
>  
> 
> heyoo. i'm re-challenging this prompt challenge I made up from last year. the prompts are collected from a variety of places, so they're not part of one specific list. anyway, this whole drabble series is just so I can get into the nanowrimo spirit!!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkimjongin_)!


End file.
